This invention relates to metalworking compositions. In one of its aspects this invention relates to aqueous metalworking compositions. In still another of its aspects this invention relates to extreme pressure (EP) lubricant additives for aqueous metalworking compositions.
Metalworking fluids--such as fluids used in grinding, machining, and cutting--require good extreme pressure (EP) lubricating properties. Generally, the base fluids used in metalworking have little EP character. The extreme pressure properties are provided by the use of additives.
Other important characteristics of metalworking compositions are provided by other additives so that, typically, the composition will contain small amounts of at least one extreme pressure additive, lubricity additive, rust controlling additive, pH buffering additive, corrosion inhibitor, and biocide, among others. Among the components that make up a metalworking composition, it is the extreme pressure agent that provides the composition with the definitive characteristic of a lubricant suitable for cutting, grinding, or machining metal. The present invention provides an EP agent that is effective and compatible with other commonly used components.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a metalworking composition containing an effective extreme pressure lubricating agent. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for enhancing the extreme pressure lubricating properties of a metalworking composition by the addition of a specific additive. In its broadest aspect, however, this invention is interested in providing an effective metalworking composition and a method for improving the effectiveness of metalworking compositions.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon study of this specification and the appended claims.